


The sky forever and the stars

by Lasertits



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fix It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: ”I’ve found us”, Rodimus whispers. ”All of us.”





	The sky forever and the stars

 

”I’ve found us”, Rodimus whispers. ”All of us.”

 

It’s three hundred years since Drift last heard from him. The voice on the comm line is thin, halting, shot through with static. For a short while, Drift thinks it’s coming through the veil.

 

”We’re really out there.” A long pause. Drift listens to the chitter of interference, to something like waves beating against a shore wherever Rodimus is. ”You should see us. So happy. Megatron. And..” pause ”Drift. You” (static) I” (static) ”come here actually. I..”

 

”Rodimus?”, Drift says, to the night. ”Rodimus?” All is quiet, and calm, and only Drift’s as it has been for centuries.

 

—

 

It’s eight hundred years since Drift last saw Rodimus, as he climbed into his pod on shaky legs. Eight hundred years and Drift should have searched harder, should have done a lot of things.

 

He moved on. There is a conjunx, white and red. He is well respected, needed even, a guide to many. He is content.

 

The ship before him is the Lost Light.

 

It stands in an empty field like a syk dream. And yet it is pitted with meteor scars, patched and greyed where it shines bright in Drift’s memories. It’s pinging softly as it cools from atmospheric entry, and Drift can hear the low woosh of quantum engines powering down.

 

He puts his hand to its hull. It’s warm like the chassis of a sleeping mech.

”I’ve missed you”, he says, and the hatch opens.

 


End file.
